Oh, Prince Hans
by Obsessed with Elsa
Summary: Hans was only visiting Arendelle for the Engagement Ball of Queen Elsa and Prince Nicolaz. But sometimes the wrong thing seems right at the time. **sexual content** Iceburns c: and for those asking, this will continue into a long story with a LOT of smut in each chapter! Writing with RealMe07 Disclaimer: *cries because I don't own or have anything to do with Frozen*
1. The Royal Bathing Chambers

He was relieved to have finally found the bath and shower. He had already gotten rid of most his clothes except his shirt. Hans observed the bath, which looked more of the size of a pool, literally. He scanned through it until his eyes went to the shallow part. There he caught sight of a shower head feeding water to a woman with platinum hair trailing down her back.

She had her arms lifted up the the shower head, letting it trickle down. Hans didn't catch sight of her face because her back was turned towards him, but he knew he was standing before the queen. And she was bare of any clothes, except her panties. The water only covered her knees and below. Her thighs weren't bones and they weren't fat either, they were perfection. Her butt was a bit plump, much to Hans surprise. Elsa was singing let it go in a low voice. She turned and found a wide-eyed Hans staring at her.

Elsa was too shocked to move and she just stood there, staring at him, blinking her eyes rapidly. Hans eyes trailed to her breasts. They were about a C cup and what made him smile was that her nipples were actually brown, not the way he had imagined them. He just thought that little detail to be adorable.

"Prince Hans.. This is my bathing chambers." Her voice catching him off guard. Elsa still had yet to cover her breasts, but she felt calm about it and that scared her.

"My _Queen, _have you ever considered, oh I don't know, maybe putting actual baths in the guest bedrooms? To avoid something like this from happening." Hans couldn't help but smirk.

"The sign outside says that this is a royal bathing chamber." Elsa then took notice that she was still showing her breasts. She had to resolve with just cupping her hands to conceal them.

"Well in the end I am a _Prince, _am I right?" Hans raised a brow and gave Elsa one of hisirresistible half-smiles._  
_

" Ah.. Yes. Well my apologies for.._ that._" she was nervous and she began exiting the bath.

"No need to apologize, _Queen Elsa._" she nodded and walked past Hans to leave the chamber.

"I'll leave you to your business." She opened the door but was startled when Hans took a hold of her wrists and pushed her into the wall. He easily pinned her wrists above her head with one hand.

"Let go of me." She said fighting against Hans, who had wedged a knee between her thighs so she couldn't escape so easily. Hans kissed her passionately then traced his lips on her jawline and down her neck, making her shudder. Hans lightly brushed her nipple with his thumb. Her eyes widened. He gently pinched it a bit and she moaned.

Hans picked easily up and wrapped her legs around his torso. He walked them to Elsa's prepping bed, where her hand-maidens play with her hair and oil her body after a bath.

"Prince Hans, what do you think you're doing?" she questioned, not knowing how to feel. Hans placed his warm mouth around one of Elsa's dark nipples and began to suck. Elsa arched her back and surrendered her breasts to his power.

"Oh.. My God." She was moaning loudly. At the pull of her nipple inwards to Hans mouth, her legs wrapped tighter around his waist. Hans looked up at Elsa and gave her a seductive smirk.

"The Queen seems to be_ enjoying_ her company." he said tracing the lace above her panties, that were almost sheer from the wetness. He laughed at the snowflake and polar bear pattern. "Typical." He looked from her panties to her eyes. She blinked three times fast.

"Prince Hans please, you are _only a guest_ here because of my Engagement Ball to Prince Nicolaz tomorrow and my wedding next month. Now I would appreciate it, if you would get the hell outt-" Elsa sat there, knees spread apart, mouth wide open. Her eyes were closing.

Hans had his hand under her panties and was lightly brushing her skin underneath. Elsa, instinctively, jerked her legs wider for more access. Hans chuckled at this. He leaned and kissed her waistline, as he slowly began to slip them off. Elsa moaned softly and held Hans' head closer to her waist. When he got her panties off, he held them up and looked at them.

"Polar bears and snowflakes. Cute." He smirked and threw them aside.

"Shut up." Elsa then opened her knees and looked at Hans expectantly.

"Do you have somewhere to be, _Queen_ Elsa. I don't like to rush things." He smirked, as always.

"N-no, just, c'mon!" She needed him.

"Damn, Woman." He leaned his head towards her womanhood, looking as if he was going to shove his tongue in. Elsa was already moaning too early. Hans just placed his chin on her waistline and smiled at her. He felt her moisture and soft hair against his collarbone

" Bitch!" She shifted under his weight to position her womanhood higher to his chest. She felt his heartbeat and began to breathe heavily.

"You're soaking me, you know." Hans began to play with her breasts. She felt amazing.

"Queen Elsa?" There was a knock on the door from Gerda.

"Yes Gerda?"

"They are waiting for you at the dinner table."

Elsa was about to respond but was interrupted by Hans' tongue flicking at her womanhood. 'Shit!'

"Y-yes. Tell them I'll be out." She was trying so hard to not moan.

"Yes, Your Majesty. Oh and one of the guests is yet to be found. I believe it's Prince Hans."

Hans pulled himself up to whisper at Elsa. "Do you have any idea where this Hans might be?" He smirked at her

"I'm sure he's just somewhere around the castle."

"Alright. Well the dinner is ready." And she left.

Hans got up and dressed, realizing he never got his shower. He went to the door and turned to look at the queen, who wasn't bothering to cover up.

" See you at the dinner table, Your _Majesty." _He left her there._  
_

After the dinner, Elsa went to her library and locked the door with her key. She felt someone's breath on her neck and was already beginning to soak herself.

"I don't believe we _finished."_ He whispered in her ear and squeezed her breasts tightly.


	2. Interrogations and Intimacy

**Author's Note: Well I have decided to create an on-going fic and will be working on it with the amazing RealMe07! She helped me with a lot of it c: ! I can't resist the smut ;-; it's part of my writing style c; Sorry about how long it's been..I'm at cousins house, which is 3 hours away, and just to my luck I left my notes on this story at home so I kinda have to wing this. Oh oh and in my head Nicolaz looks like Flynn Rider, so yea he's pretty sexy. ****anyways on with the story! ;o**

_After dinner, Elsa went to her library and locked the door. She felt someone's breath on her neck and was already beginning to soak herself._

_"I don't believe we finished." He whispered in her ear and squeezed her breasts tightly._

"Prince Hans, please." She let out a soft moan.

" Tell me, Queen Elsa, has anyone else had the opportunity to please you." He smirked into her neck.

"Excuse me? I-i'm confused." Elsa blinked her eyes three times fast.

" In other words.. has anyone taken your innocence?" Hans raised a brow. His hand was already reaching low for her thigh.

"That is a rude question, Prince Hans. Now please, let me go and finish the last preparations for _my_ engagement ball." She was fighting with all her power to conceal her sounds of pleasure. She can't have sex with a man she isn't married to, but Hans makes it seem so.. pure. They were talking about her virginity here and he couldn't seem to care in her body wanted to welcome Hans inside, but her mind kept her steady. She had to leave or else she knew she would wake up naked, in Hans arms.

"So I'll be the first, what an honor." Hans was cornering Elsa into a chair. He needed Elsa. She triggered something in him that no other woman has. She was so beautiful to him. He had plenty of fire and rage himself, but Elsa, Elsa was some other kind of heat, a cold heat. Elsa fell back to the chair. Hans leaned in and put his hands on the chair's arms.

"N-no you will not be my first. Nicolaz will be." She lifted a finger to stop him. Hans took her hand and pulled off the glove. He put her hand onto his cheek and kissed the palm.

"Stop.. please." She was seconds away from offering herself to him. Hans kissed her softly. He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around him. Hans began to carry her among the bookshelves. He stumbled and they fell to the ground. He took the slit from her dress and ripped it apart. He looked at her sheer icy blue lingerie. In the middle of her bra was a black bow of silk. Her nipples were clearly visible through the lace fabric. Hans licked his lips nervously.

" Were you expecting sex tonight? Cause damn.." He was still wide-eyed.

"Nicolaz.. prefers me to wear this." She was blushing a bit too much. After awhile, she got up on her knees and pushed Hans down on the floor. She straddled him and snapped her bra off. She let it fall tortuously slow. Hans tried not to pay attention to Elsa's wetness pooling down on his abs, it was all too arousing to him.

She tossed her bra aside and laid back down, pulling Hans onto her. They were both panting a little. She pulled Hans from his shirt collar and kissed him passionately. Hans, meanwhile, slipped her panties off her legs. Elsa was filled with lust and want. She bucked her hips into him and moaned loudly. This caught Hans by surprise, and he just smirked. Hans busied himself with kissing her neck. She began to rub herself. Hans caught her and took both her wrists and pinned them, with one hand, above her head. She whined and fought against Hans. He won with his strength.

"You have such little strength, Princess." He smirked and ran a finger down the middle of her breasts, down her stomach, and to her waistline, just above her womanhood.

"I am not a princess! I'm a queen." she was bothered by the term princess, as it made her feel weak. Hans smirked and lifted a brow.

"How funny that we are in this position, once again."

"Please.. just.. don't keep me waiting." She felt so desperate to be filled by him, that it scared her.

"Alright, alright." He began to pull his pants off. After he pushed his boxers down. Elsa stared at him in amazement. She was looked too tiny for him.

A wave of nervousness came over her. What was she doing? She was an engaged queen, about to have sex with a lunatic, who wasn't her fiancé. She knew what was required of this act, but she didn't know how a woman was supposed to feel from it all.

"You ready? Well hey, look, I just know that this is.. painful for women at first. If you need something to hang onto just use my shoulders. I'll wait out the discomfort with you." Hans gave her a smile and cupped her cheek. He gave her a soft kiss. Elsa felt the need to say 'I love you' but this was just sex not love-making. She just felt a bit closer to him now.

Hans positioned himself in between her. "Conceal don't feel'," Elsa had her eyes shut tight and was gripping the blankets, waiting for Hans to enter, "Conceal, don't feel, conceal, don't f-FUCK !" She gritted her teeth and began to yell. It wasn't as painful as Elsa described it to herself, but it caught her by surprise. She wriggled in all ways trying to get him off. "Get off of me! You're hurting me!" Hans leaned in to kiss her, but Elsa accidentally bucked into him. "Holy shiii.."

"Princess, hold on, it'll pass, it'll pass." Hans kissed her neck and anywhere he could to keep the pain off her mind.

"I hate you so much." She was beginning to feel a bit of sparks inside of her and she moaned. "Oh my God.. please.." She felt it all spread through her body.

"Can I move?" Hans lifted a brow. Elsa moaned in response. He thrust into her once. It was a bit awkward until they found a rhythm. They kept eye contact throughout the act. She occasionally closed them. He loved her expressions she made. He thought she was most beautiful like this: no makeup, messy bun, naked, sweaty... In pleasure.

"More.." She moaned," Faster." My God did that voice give Hans strength. He thrust faster each time. Her moans got louder. She was shaking a bit already. With one more thrust, she was done for. She screamed and shook uncontrollably. She felt opened and ripped apart, but she liked it. Hans just fell to the carpet next to her and looked at the ceiling.

After she relaxed from it all, she turned to Hans. "You didn't get the chance.." Elsa was opening her legs wider.

"Maybe next time, right now I just wanted our focus to be on you." His chest was heaving a bit.

"Next time?" She looked at him confused and blinked.

He pulled her into his arms and nodded, "Yes, next time."

"Can you pass me those?" She pointed to her icy blue panties. Hams chuckled and gave them to her. She put them on. She got up. Before she could walk away, Hans got up and scooped her in from behind. She yelped and was stunned. Hans pulled her to the ground and hugged her tightly.

He nuzzled the crook of her neck, "That was amazing." He placed kisses all through her shoulders and back. Elsa couldn't help that small smile. "Again?"

"Gerda, do you know where my beautiful fiancé is at?" Nicolaz was wandering the halls of the castle in search for Elsa.

"No, your Majesty. But I believe she is in the library." Gerda gave Nicolaz a warm smile.

"Gerda, I insist that you call me Nicolaz, after all Elsa is like a daughter to you and I will be marrying her." He smiled but it made her cringe. "I shall go check in the library." He left and headed down the hall.

Once he arrived at the library, he could swear, he heard the faintest moans of a women. He jiggled the doorknob ...


End file.
